One Week
by xedwardxxloverx
Summary: A series of songs that I think are perfect for the Cullens, and, of course, Bella. There is more then just song lyrics, too! So, read the story! You have nothing to lose, am I right? Please R&R, and I will update as much as I can!
1. One Week

**A/N hahaha, Danielle gets the props for this songfic. She kept telling me to listen to this song, and she said that it kinda reminded her of Emmett and Rose, and that it would make a great songfic. So, Danielle, this is for you! Lol. This whole thing is in Emmett's POV. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, bold are lyrics, normal is Emmett's thoughts and him and Rosalie talking.**

**Disclaimer: this is for the whole story, because I really don't want to say this every time. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE THINGS PEOPLE SAY! And, occasionally, if I put in a song that I wrote…**

* * *

**It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**

"Emmett! How could you do that?" Rose screamed. She cocked her head to the side, and said, "I'm angry."

I probably shouldn't have just blamed Rose for me demolishing Esme's prized living room…I just can't believe that Rose went along with it! Why would she do that? Aw shit, this gives her another reason to beat the hell out of me. **  
**

"Get that together, come back and see me," Rose said, walking away. Oh, I am in such deep shit…

**  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver**

Man, I'm suddenly craving sushi…wait! I don't eat food! Whats wrong with me? Ahhhhhhh!!! 

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt 

Rose kept trying to play "tough guy" and be all mad at me, which was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen! Everyone knows that she can't keep her hands off of me! And I don't really mind…actually, I don't mind at all...oh crap, she's coming, don't smile, don't smile…I feel really bad, she's really making an effort at this, and all I'm doing is laughing at her.

Oops, why did I just take off my shirt? Old habits die hard, I guess…

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry  


"You're crazy!" Rose yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

I remember the last time you tackled, me…and then Alice came barging in when we were about to…uh…

"Emmett, I can't stay mad at you. Come here," she said, and that was all the invitation I needed to wrap her in my arms and take her up to our room.

**  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
**

God, its like she's gotten better at this within that one week…ohh, X-Files is on! I wonder if she would be mad if I asked her if I could watch that instead of doing it with her…

**  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gonna get a set a' better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
**

Dude, I should get Edward and Jasper to do a Samurai movie with me! That would be so cool! I would be the lead, Jasper would record, Edward would be my arch nemisis…

Rose kind of reminds me of Sailor Moon…blonde, big chest, though Sailor has not such a crabby personality.

**  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt**

Where the hell is my shirt?

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  


Rose's arms plopped down to her sides, and she said, "I'm sorry."

I laughed, and said, "you just did exactly what I thought you were gonna do."

She just smiled.

**  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie**

At the same time, we both roared, "I'M SORRY!" before dashing into our room.

**

* * *

**

**A/N lol. So, do you like it? If you do, tell me, because if you do, I will officially make this a series. Not all funny, but a mix, of like sad, happy, and anything else you want. So if you like it, review please! You know that you can't resist the urge to press the purple button. PRESS IT! Lol. **

**P.s. I know that you're probably thinking that this is really, REALLY stupid, but hey, I'm in a good mood and I wanted to write another fanfic! And because Danielle kept bugging me to look at the song…**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Cassie

**A/N here's another chapter for yall! Though I only got one review for the last chapter…thanks to ****wildfirexpassion for reviewing! But I really won't continue this if I get no reviews…

* * *

**

**The question asked in order  
To save her life or take it  
The answer no to avoid death  
The answer yes would make it  
Make it**

What should I do? Should I jump? I mean, Jake said that he would do it with me soon, but I'm already here, so why not?

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger 

The fall wouldn't take too much out of me. I mean, it's not like anything will happen. I jump, and then what? I swim to shore…

All heads are bowed in silence  
To remember her last sentence  
She answered him knowing what would happen  
Her last words still hanging in the air  
In the air 

I flung myself off of the cliff, screaming with joy. It felt like I was flying! I was overcome by joy until I hit the water…

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger 

I gasped, and water filled my lungs…

How many will die  
I will die  
I, I will say yes 

_I love you, Edward…_

Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
Say yes to pull the trigger  
Do you believe in God  
Written on the bullet  
And Cassie pulled the trigger 

_Goodbye…I love you…_

(Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
Do you believe in God  
And I will pull the trigger

* * *

**A/N I love this song. I have the book about Cassie's life, it's called She Said Yes by Bernall, and it was really…wow. You have to read it to know what I mean. But that's where they made the song from…her…**

**Review, please!**


	3. Every Time We Touch

**A/N this song is so perfect for them! It's so sweet. **

**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

Sunlight beamed through the window, glistening off of the golden comforters of Edward's…me and Edward's bed. The gold shimmered, and I could feel the light warming my eye lids. I smiled softly, and my eyes fluttered open. There lay Adonis in the flesh, kissing me a good morning greeting.****

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

My heart rate increased, as did the kiss. I feel like anything is possible when I am with Edward. My heart says it all to him.****

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  


I can remember when we first realized we were in love…it was magical and scary at the same time. At first we had some rough patches, but we made it through, and we love each other more every day. The shining sun hit his pale complexion slightly, and a few small rainbows danced across the room. I smiled, and touched his marble arm. The rainbows reflected happily back onto my skin.

**  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

He caught my hand and lifted it up to his mouth, kissing it. Then he lifted it up just slightly higher, and took a deep breath. He looked up at me, and his eyes scorched through mine, leaving me dazed. He seemed to be searching for something…and he must have found it, because he smiled and lifted me into his lap, kissing my head. I nuzzled my head into his chest, the happiest feeling running through me.****

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

My heart rate accelerated noticeably. I wish that this moment could last forever. It is the moments like these that will always be engraved in my heart. The ones that I would only ever spend with one person, ever. And he just happens to be the love of my life.

Edward Cullen.

**A/N the ending made me go awwwww! Did you? Lol. I hope that this chapter gives a tad bit more detail, as for that's what I was aiming for. **

**Take my poll!**

**Review, please! **


	4. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

A/N I really, really love this song. And when I fist heard it, I swear to God my heart stopped beating. It cried out Edward, and I just had to write it down. So, here is another very fluffy and (I hope) good chapter for those of you nice enough to wait for my update!

Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark 

My dear Bella…it would be a horror to know that if I hadn't the heart to change you that you would someday die…and I would be more broken than a shattered glass window. I would follow you as soon as I could possibly manage. I wouldn't be far behind you.

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs 

I took your hand as we stepped forward to meet our futures. No one can really know what's in it for us, not even my sister, Alice. Not even she can tell what we are going to have to face.

I pray that the heavens will not surely send me to hell for taking a precious angel from their grasp. Heaven and Hell…they will both punish me for what I am going to do. But I'm not saying that I will ever regret it.

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

I promise you, Bella, that I will never leave you again. It would be far too painful. For the both of us. It had very nearly killed us both last time, I would not like to see what would happen if it ever happened again. I would rather die a thousand times than go through that pain again.

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

My lovely, beautiful, caring Bella. Oh how I love you so. The question arises in my head though, every day; how can someone so sweet, so wonderful, so fragile, care and love for a monster like me? I am truly blessed that she loves me, flaws and all. She is a gift from the heavens…

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

The only thing that keeps me from changing you right this minute is the thought of taking your soul from you. All vampires are damned, no exceptions. Not even to the sweetest of angels…and I just can't tae your soul as mine has been taken from me…though you still try to convince me that I still have one, Bella I truly do not. No monster can have a soul. A monster that has killed, stolen, lied…

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

I would walk through fire if it would make you happy. I would go around the world as many times as you said, and then take you away and never stop loving you. You could not name one thing that I would not do for you, my love…

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms 

I would hold you for all eternity if I could…but, alas, I cannot. You have to sleep, my angel, and I for one am not going to stop you. As your heart beat slows, your breathing finds a slower, more even rate, your angelic face smoothes of all worries, I brush the hair from your face and kiss your forehead softly. These are the moments I will miss the most.

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs 

There is nothing I would not give you. There is nothing I would not do for you. I simply cannot imagine living without you again, my love. It would be unbearable. I have already gone through that experience once, and it was not something I would wish to repeat. But I should stop thinking about that now. That was then, this is now. And now proves to me what I thought was impossible all along.

I love you, Bella, and somehow, in some odd way that I will never truly understand, you love me too.

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

A/N tell me please if I should stop writing fluff things like this. Cus I mean, I could just write so much more like this, but I don't think that you would like it if I wrote too much of it. so please just click the pretty little purplish bluish button and tell me what you thought! Oh, and if anyone has any song suggestions, do tell!


End file.
